


New Beginnings

by riko_mashi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riko_mashi/pseuds/riko_mashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Lon'qu is surprisingly good with kids. Marc keeps bugging his mom to ask when they can move in with him so they can be a real family together. The couple soon finds out that family life isn't what it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home...?

"Daddy!" Marc shouted. 

"Hello, Marc. How was kindergarten?" Lon'qu knelt down facing him with open arms. He scooped up the young boy into his strong arms with ease.

Marc pouted. "It's not kindergarten, daddy. It's just school. Mommy says I'm a big boy now." 

"Sorry. How was school, then?"

"It was fun! I played house with Owain and Cynthia. Cynthia was the mom, Owain was the dad, and I was the kid," Marc paused in thought. He had a determined look on his face. "But I couldn't sleep during nap time. I was too excited to see you!" He grinned.

"Did your mother tell you she was visiting me today?" He asked. Marc nodded. "Where is she?" The boy pointed towards the apartment building's stairway.

"Marc!" Robin panted. Her hair was a mess. "I told you not to run up the stairs so— Oh." She was out of breath from running up the stairs to chase him. Living on the 7th floor and having an active son wasn't the best combination. "Hey, Lon'qu." The two of them lived on the same floor, but he wasn't always at home due to his work hours. They saw each other twice a week, and maybe thrice if they were lucky. But that was more than enough for them because they were happy together. Marc absolutely adored Lon'qu, and vice versa. Robin always thought of how lucky she was to have him around to help take care of her son. 

"Hello, Robin. Marc and I were just talking about you."

"Yeah!" The boy turned to face his mother, his brown eyes shining. "Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?" Curiously, Marc looked up at Lon'qu, then back to his mother.

"When are we going to move in with daddy so we can be a real family?"

Robin froze. Lon'qu's face turned red. Marc had been pestering them about that since he learned to talk. Once he started going to school, he always heard his classmates chatting about their parents, and most of the time they lived together. Marc always felt strange because his family lived separately. Classmates and friends always asked why, and poor Marc didn't know what to say. Lately he'd brought it up every time he and Robin visited Lon'qu, without fail. 

"That's something we have to discuss later." Robin walked up to Lon'qu, who was still holding Marc. With a furrowed brow, she shot him a look of concern and walked past the two of them without a word. Grabbing the door handle of his apartment, she let herself in and slammed the door behind her. Lon'qu followed her, stopped at the door, and sighed to himself.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Lon'qu set Marc down and crouched next to him so they were both at eye level. 

"It's nothing. Robin— I mean, your mother and I need to talk. Try not to look so down, alright? It'll make her extra sad," Lon'qu paused. "Can you give us some time?" The boy looked up at him sheepishly and nodded. Lon'qu stood up and ruffled Marc's hair. "Thanks."

As they entered, Marc was clinging to the fabric of Lon'qu's pants. It was almost as if he picked up on the tension between the two grown-ups in his life. Robin was nowhere to be found. There was only one place she could be. Somewhere she felt safe. 

* * *

Making sure the bedroom door was closed and locked behind him, Lon'qu spoke. "You haven't told him yet, have you?" 

"No. Of course not. He's too young. He wouldn't understand." Robin spoke in a quiet voice.

"He thinks I'm his father." He crossed his arms defensively and leaned against the door.

"I know." As she sat on the bed, she looked down at her hands in her lap shamefully. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Robin. You should be apologizing to Marc."

"I can't tell him." 

"Why not?" 

"I...I don't even know who his father is." 

Lon'qu's eyes widened in shock. He moved to sit down next to her. "You don't know who Marc's father is?" 

"No." Robin was shaking. "You know that accident all those years ago? And how I had amnesia after? Marc was only a few months old when it happened. After I woke up from that coma, I was told his father apparently left. I guess he just... gave up on me. He probably thought I'd never wake up and he didn't want to take responsibility for a child. I can't even remember anything about him. I can't remember his name or what he looks like." Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. 

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." 

"It's okay," She choked out. "I never told you, that's why. It's my fault."

"No. It's not your fault," Lon'qu said reassuringly. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. Slipping an arm across her shoulders, he gently encouraged her to cry it out with his support. 

"Yes it is!" She screamed hysterically before collapsing into Lon'qu's chest and sobbing. "It's all my fault. I wasn't married to whoever the hell that guy was. No wonder. Now Marc is going to grow up without a father..."

Each of her words felt like stabs to Lon'qu's heart. _How old is Marc now?_ He thought. Kindergarten. Most kids were 5 when they started, and he remembered celebrating Marc's birthday a few weeks ago. _Six. Marc is six._ He and Robin met when Marc was a year or so old, and they started dating when he was 3. They'd been together for about three years, but Lon'qu had helped care for Marc since he was a baby. 

"Robin. Listen to me. Marc isn't going to grow up without a father. I can assure you that at the very least."

"How do you know? Who knows, one day you might just get up and decide to leave too. Like his  _real_ father," She snapped.

Ouch. Robin wasn't helping the situation one bit. "If I wanted to, I would have done that a long time ago," Lon'qu huffed. "You trust me, right?" He stood up, still holding Robin's hand. He dug around in his nightstand drawer for something he'd been saving for her since what seemed like forever ago. 

"Y-yes... I do." Still crying a bit, she sniffed and wiped her tears away. Her vision was blurry.

"Then I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. This has to be the shittiest timing ever, but..."

"What is it?" 

"Robin... Will you marry me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I was inspired to write this from a tumblr post with apartment AU ideas! Here it is copy/pasted. 
> 
> “Okay well it turns out you’re really good with kids and my son has started calling you daddy and insists we move in so ‘we can be a real family’” AU  
> Rating may change in the future.


	2. Promise

_What. Did Lon'qu just propose?_ Robin's emotions were running haywire, but what soon took over was her immense love for the man in front of her. Robin's vision cleared up and he was kneeling before her, a ring box in his hand. Her hands flew to cover her mouth in disbelief. Her tears had just stopped flowing, only to start again. But this time, they were tears of joy.

"You don't have to tell Marc I'm not his real father. Because I will be his father. But don't do it for Marc's sake. It's your decision."

"Shut up, Lon'qu! Of course I'll marry you!" Robin yelled. Tackling him to the ground in an attempted hug, she eagerly pressed her lips to his in a kiss. "I love you so much."

Lon'qu's face flushed at her sudden actions. "I-I love you too." It was a compromising position, and he wasn't exactly used to it. Just then, a soft knock was heard on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay? I heard a big noise."

"We're fine." Lon'qu grunted.

"Just give us a bit more time, sweetie," Robin said soothingly. Footsteps were heard as Marc walked away from the bedroom door.

"That could have been bad," she breathed a sigh of relief. Flashing her a silent glance, Lon'qu gently took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Surprised, Robin got up from on top of him and sat down next to him to examine the ring. It was a white gold band with an opal in the middle surrounded by twisting patterns and diamonds. The colors of the opal shifted as Robin moved her hand to admire it. Incoming sunlight reflected off the diamonds and the rainbow of colors sparkled together perfectly. "Oh, Lon'qu, it's gorgeous..."

"I'm glad you like it," he said, sitting up.

"How long have you had it?"

"A while. It was my mother's. I got it fixed and cleaned up for you."

"Lon'qu, I couldn't possibly— "

Flustered, he pressed a finger to Robin's lips. "Not another word."

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while," Robin teased. "You must have a bigger soft spot for Marc than I thought."

"Hmph. My soft spot for you is bigger than the one I have for Marc." Now it was Robin's turn to blush. Lon'qu was intriguing indeed. Since Robin and Marc moved in, she noticed there was something oddly fascinating about the raven-haired man who lived across the hall and few doors down. For starters, the way he acted around her was certainly... different. He'd changed so much.

After an awkward, red-faced introduction, Lon'qu avoided the single mother as much as possible. She was beautiful, smart, and charismatic. Since she had a child, Lon'qu told himself he shouldn't pine after a such a woman. Not to mention there was his crippling fear of women. He hadn't felt so strongly towards someone in years, and so suddenly. He didn't know how to cope with it either. The best thing he thought he could do was wait it out and hope it subsided with time.

But it never subsided.

As time went on, Lon'qu and Robin became closer, much to his dismay. He grew comfortable around her, and she became his only exception for women. There was also Robin's son, Marc. Lon'qu was drawn to him like how a moth was drawn to light. It was a fatherly instinct, which was strange because Lon'qu never imagined himself as the fatherly type. Eventually, Marc came around to calling Lon'qu "daddy." Robin didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was all for it, and even referred to Lon'qu as "daddy" when talking about him to Marc.

_"Robin?" Lon'qu turned his teacup in its saucer on the counter anxiously. "Is it alright if I ask you something personal?"_

_"Go ahead." Robin took a sip of her own tea._

_"Are you... married?"_

_"Nope." Robin set down her cup and looked at her son across the room, who was playing with a set of blocks. He was trying to arrange them into a stack, but he couldn't get it higher than three or four blocks. "It's because of Marc, isn't it?"_

_"Yes. I assumed you were married this whole time."_

_"Unfortunately, his dad left when he was only a few months old."_

_"I'm sorry," Lon'qu said softly._

_"Hey, don't worry about it. Marc is doing just fine, and so am I." Robin turned to look at Lon'qu. "We're lucky to have you, too." A light tint of pink swept across her cheeks._

_"He calls me 'daddy,'" Lon'qu added._

_"Well at this point, you pretty much are his dad." Robin said with a smile. "You don't mind, do you?"_

_"Not at all. I love him as if he were my own son."_

_"I know," Robin stated. "Well... What about me?"_

_In an attempt to remain inconspicuous, Lon'qu took another sip of tea, pausing at her words. But there was no denying the flush creeping across his face. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, it's strange how you said you loved Marc. Is it possible to love someone else's child without at least loving their parent first?" Still blushing, Robin looked down with a forlorn expression. Lon'qu felt his face heating up. This time, she had him backed into a corner and there was no escape. But did this mean she had feelings for him in return? He remained silent, staring at Robin. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have said anything. Excuse me for a moment." Upset, she stormed off. Lon'qu grabbed her arm before she could get far._

_"Robin, I'm not good with words. And you know how I am with women. This is difficult for me, but I'll do it. I'll do it for you." Lon'qu looked at Marc, making sure he was preoccupied. He directed his attention to her, leaned in, and kissed her. It was gentle and innocent, like how any first kiss should be. Together, they lingered in the gesture, savoring every passing moment. When Lon'qu pulled away, his cheeks were red. "I-I suppose that should suffice," he said, averting his gaze. Robin nodded slowly. Half-shocked and half-flustered, her mind was engulfed by a sea of emotions. Everything began to make sense, from how he always made time to see her no matter how busy he was, the way he held Marc so tenderly, and the way he looked at her. How could she have doubted him?_

The sudden squeeze of Lon'qu's hands around her own brought Robin back to reality. "This ring is a promise. No matter what the future holds, I will be with you. I love you, Robin. More than anything in the world. I always have, and I promise that I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture of the engagement ring. Opals are my favorite, haha. http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41AGKIdh%2BOL._SL250_.jpg
> 
> I hope you stay updated! Thank you for the support!


	3. Announcement

"Mommy!" Marc squealed gleefully as he was picked up by his mother. She held him above her head briefly, supporting him by his armpits. 

"Oof, you've gotten a lot bigger than I thought." Robin lowered him down into a side hold and looked into her son's eyes with a grin. "Guess what?"

"What?" Awaiting an answer, Marc's expression became restless.

"Daddy and I are getting married!"

Marc's entire face lit up with joy. "Really?" He squirmed in his mother's arms, signaling that he wanted to be let down. She obliged and he sped towards Lon'qu, who was standing beside her. A smile graced his handsome features. Marc eagerly looked up at Lon'qu, ecstatic upon hearing the news. 

"Yes, really," Lon'qu repeated. 

"Oh, finally! Now we can really be a real family!" 

"That's right." Lon'qu ruffled Marc's hair affectionately. 

"So, when can we move in?" Robin chimed in jokingly. 

"Can we do it right now?" Marc piped up.

Face flushing, Lon'qu flashed a glare at his now-fiancée. Now wasn't the time, especially not in front of Marc. "We'll see about that," he said through gritted teeth towards Robin. "Sorry, Marc. It has to wait." 

"Aww," the boy whined. "Will it be soon?" 

"Perhaps," Lon'qu spoke quietly. "Be patient."

"Okay." There was an unhappy tone in the boy's voice. 

"Sorry," Robin looked down at her son. "Just don't worry about it, alright?"

"But Mom!" Marc whined. "We finally get to live together! Don't you want to do it right away?"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, but your father and I still need to talk about it." 

Frustrated, Marc crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine." 

Placing an arm on his shoulder, Lon'qu bent down next to the boy. "How about next month?" 

Marc's expression did a complete turnaround. He nearly screamed in excitement. "Yes!" 

"Lon'qu! That's too soon!" Robin panicked. "First, we have to fill out the paperwork, and we have to tell the landlord. Then we have to pack things up and move all of it over here, and— Oh Gods, and I have to sort through everything too!" 

Lon'qu chuckled at his fiancée's behavior. She wasn't exactly on the same boat as Marc. In fact, it was just the opposite. "Don't worry. I'll help." 

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. Still flustered, all she could say was, "Good." 

Thanks to Marc, it was settled that they'd move in together in a month, give or take a few days. As soon as she and Marc got home, Robin sat down and wrote an e-mail to her landlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a bit iffy about the ending of this chapter, but I kind of got stuck. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Relocating

"Gods, there's no way I can get through all of this," Robin sighed as she took in the sight of her living room. An overwhelmingly large amount of boxes filled the room. They were arranged in tall stacks, and one almost reached the ceiling.

"I have no idea how you fit everything in here," Lon'qu added as he set down a box. It was heavy and it appeared to contain photo albums and picture frames. Perhaps what was inside would offer some insight on Robin's past.

"Me neither. Ugh, let's get started." There was a tone of dread in her voice.

"Mommy?" Marc tugged on the hem Robin's shirt. "Is it okay if I go through my stuff over there?" The boy pointed to a medium sized pile of boxes that had his name written on each of them.

"Sure, honey. Try to keep only a few things you like. Cutting it down to one or two boxes would be great. I can help you if you want, too."

"I can do it myself!" Marc grinned eagerly. Although his stack of boxes was smaller than most of the others, he was too short to reach it, even with his arms stretched out and standing on his toes. "Umm, daddy? Can you help me?"

Without a word, Lon'qu walked over and lifted the box at the top of Marc's pile with ease. He set the box down in front of him and split the rest of the pile into three short ones so Marc could reach them. "There."

"Thanks." Marc smiled.

"You're welcome." Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Robin was already busy at work, seated on the floor and sorting through boxes with pictures and other keepsakes. She turned to look at the door, and then to her fiancé.

"Can you get that?" She asked, looking back down at the assortment of objects on the floor in front of her.

"Yeah." He walked to the front door and opened it without even bothering to look through the peephole.

"Robin, the Oaf and I are here to talk about— Oh, Lon'qu! What a surprise." Flavia hadn't realized who had answered the door until she looked up from her papers. "How's the moving going?"

"Horrible! I don't want to do this!" Robin shouted from the living room.

"We just started today."

"BOY! LON'QU!" A voice boomed from behind Flavia. "So, you finally got around to popping the question, eh? When's the wedding? We're invited, right?" Basilio hurled a multitude of questions at Lon'qu, whose face was quickly turning red. Basilio had been his guardian as a child when he fled to Regna Ferox from Chon'sin. He practically owed the man his life, but even after years of various teasing since childhood, he still couldn't help but get flustered whenever Basilio mentioned Robin. "You know, Flavia and I had a bet on when you'd propose to her."

"For your information," Flavia interjected, "I won. I had it on three years, the Oaf said four."

Robin appeared at the doorway, wanting to know what the commotion was about. "You guys are too much," she spoke up. "To be honest, I was wondering if or when it'd happen too. But I couldn't be happier." She beamed and slipped an arm around her fiancé's waist, moving closer to him. Lon'qu's hand flew up to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Robin..." In private, he could handle her affection fairly well. But when it came to _public_ displays of affection, he hadn't changed one bit.

"You two are so cute, it's almost disgusting." Flavia sighed and shook her head. "Robin, you're a lucky woman. At least you don't have to deal with this pathetic excuse of a husband." She chuckled, gesturing towards Basilio.

"Hey, if it weren't for me, who would take care of the paperwork when you didn't feel like it? Not to mention, I make you coffee every day. This place would be a hellhole." Basilio grinned smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Flavia couldn't help but smile. It was true. Basilio was difficult and stubborn, but he and Flavia were the landlords of the apartment complex together. Some way or another, the two were excellent at keeping each other in check despite their constant bickering. Without one or the other, the system would fall apart. "Say, Robin. How about you show us the ring?"

"Of course." Robin happily obliged and removed her arm from around Lon'qu's waist (much to his relief) to hold out her hand.

"Holy Mother of Naga, that's one fine ring! Must have cost at least 30,000 Gold!" Basilio exclaimed. "Boy, just how did you get that kind of money?"

"I didn't," Lon'qu replied brusquely. "It was my mother's."

Basilio almost frowned. "I see."

"It was the last thing I had to remember her by." He spoke with stoicism. "But I'm sure she would have wanted me to give it to the woman I'd be spending my life with." He looked at Robin with a soft smile.

"Congratulations, you two. And something tells me he's going to be a wonderful husband." Flavia smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be. He's such a great father."

"Wait, you two already have kids together?" Basilio questioned.

Robin cleared her throat. "Well, Marc. You know."

"You fool!" Flavia scolded. "Lon'qu would never do that! Premarital sex is completely against Chon'sinese social standards!"

"Yeah, well at this point he's more Feroxi than Chon'sinese! You never know!" Basilio retorted. Robin chuckled nervously. Silently, Lon'qu leaned down and buried his face into his fiancée's shoulder, cheeks burning in embarrassment once again.

"Sorry, that was a bit much, wasn't it?" Flavia spoke in a serious tone.

Basilio regained his composure and spoke, "Little slip of the tongue is all, boy. You know we're just joking."

Lon'qu uttered something incomprehensible and Robin patted his head in response. "Yeah. He knows. Anyway, was there something you needed? The apartment's a mess, so we should just talk here."

"Yeah," Basilio replied, shuffling through some papers. "I need you to sign these. Thankfully it's not too much trouble for us, we just have to cancel your rent and add you down as Lon'qu's spouse. Will you be splitting the rent?"

The raven haired man looked up from Robin's shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"But Lon'qu—"

"No buts." He cut her off.

"Basilio." Lon'qu looked at the older man with determination.

"You got it, boy." He'd taken care of Lon'qu long enough to know that he wasn't a man of words. 

Robin pouted and took the paperwork from Basilio and Flavia. "Men..." She muttered under her breath, looking over the papers.

"Oh, honey, tell me about it. Just let me know how the married life goes for you." Flavia winked.

"I will for sure." Robin finished signing the papers and handed them back to her. "Here."

"Thanks! We'll stop by if there's anything else, but that should be it," said Basilio.

"Don't forget to send us a wedding invitation!" Flavia chimed in as she walked away.

"We won't." Lon'qu responded.

Robin shut the door with a sigh. "That could have gone a lot better and a lot worse."

"Mommy, who was that?" Marc called from across the apartment.

"Oh, just the landlords." Robin brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and walked over to her son. "How's the packing?"

A particular picture frame on the floor caught Lon'qu's attention. It was slightly discolored, but there were two people in it. He reached down to pick it up. Upon closer inspection, the picture was of Robin and a man who had the same hair color as Marc. They were smiling together. Could this person be Marc's real father? In addition, there was something familiar about the man that Lon'qu couldn't quite put his finger on. It was a feeling of déjà-vu. He felt as if he'd known this man, but he still seemed like a stranger. Perhaps he was just overthinking it. Lon'qu set the picture back down where he found it. He pushed his thoughts aside, deeming them irrelevant.

"Daddy, which one should I keep?" Marc asked, holding up two different toy trains. Lon'qu knelt down next to him.

"I like the blue one. Are you done yet?"

"No. It's just these two and some different toys left."

"You should keep both so we can play with them together." Lon'qu spoke with a smile.

"Really? Okay! Thanks, daddy!" Marc smiled and put both of the toy trains in the "keep" box. Lon'qu froze. That particular smile of Marc's made him look almost exactly like the man in the picture. The sense of familiarity towards the mysterious man heightened upon seeing the resemblance. 

_Could it be...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling pretty confident about this chapter! It's really fun to write Flavia ad Basilio. I know they can't get married ingame, but hey. I can dream. I think they'd be the type of couple that argues over small things but that's how they show that they love each other. Also, there's your first peek at who Marc's real father might be! 
> 
> Just kidding, I didn't give anything obvious away on purpose. Take a guess!
> 
> And yes, I am planning to reveal the father later on!


	5. Small Talk

“Binding Blade!” Owain shouted as his wooden sword met with Marc’s. “My sword hand hungers for battle!”

“I won’t let you have it this time!” Marc jumped back from Owain’s attack. He pulled out the book he was clutching and opened it. “Thunder!” He exclaimed, stretching out his hand.

Owain crouched down to avoid the imaginary lightning bolt. He took on his signature stance with his hand covering part of his face. “Face me, evil doer!”

“Forget about me?” Cynthia came charging in at Owain, holding a toy lance. “This is the end, friend!” She poked him in the stomach with the lance.

“Argh, I’ve been bested! Can’t feel my sword hand any… more…” The boy collapsed to the floor.

“Checkmate!” Marc rejoiced, giving Cynthia a high-five.

“Hey, no fair! I thought we agreed not to team up on each other!” Owain sat up.

“We weren’t! It was a surprise attack,” she insisted.

“Then why didn’t you get Marc instead?” He pouted, picking up his sword.

“It’s funnier when I do it to you!”

“A good tactician has nothing to fear,” Marc grinned and snapped his book shut.

Owain crossed his arms. “Moooom! Cynthia’s not playing fair!”

Lissa walked over to where the three of them were playing. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sure she’ll make up for it somehow, won’t you Cynthia?” She spoke with a gentle smile.

“Yeah! Of course! I’m sorry, Owain,” she said with a sheepish smile, twirling one of her brown pigtails with her finger. “I’ll let you have the next one.”

He crossed his arms with a huff. “Apology accepted.” Lissa patted his head in approval. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she flinched in surprise. She got up to answer it.

“Oh, Robin! Sumia! You two are back early. Come in!”

“Hey, Lissa.” Robin entered first and took off her shoes. Sumia stumbled at the step by the front door and nearly knocked Robin onto her face.

“Ah! I’m so sorry, Robin!” Sumia straightened herself out and brushed her hair out of her face.

“It’s okay. At least you didn’t trip outside.”

“Noooo!” Owain screamed. “Why have your parents come to take you so soon, O Great Cynthia and Marc of Ylisse? Our time together draws to a close! Goodbye my friends, until we meet again!” Cynthia was on the floor laughing. Marc snickered.

Robin walked up to Owain and knelt down beside him. “It’s okay, you guys can keep playing. Us adults are going to talk for a while.”

The boy’s face lit up. “Yay! Er— Your information is much appreciated, Noblewoman of Plegia. Carry on.” He bowed politely.

“Have a seat, Robin! Tell us the big news!” Lissa said excitedly.

“Coming!” She got up and walked over to where her two friends were sitting and joined them. “I see Owain’s just as charismatic as ever.”

“Yeah,” The blonde replied. “I don’t know where he gets it from.”

“I think it’s precious! Cynthia finds it funny,” Sumia added.

“Argh, we’re getting off-topic! Cut to the chase, Robin!” Lissa fidgeted in her seat like a child.

“Alright, alright!” Robin took a deep breath. “...Lon’qu and I are engaged.” She held up her hand to show them her ring.

Lissa screamed in excitement. “Ahh! Congratulations!!”

Sumia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. “Wow, congratulations!”

Robin smiled. “Thanks.”

“I’m so happy for you! Are you and Marc moving in with him?” Sumia asked.

“Yeah, in a month!”

“Robin, didn’t you know that couples who live together before they get married have a higher chance of divorce?”

“Lissa, you’re horrible.”

She giggled. “I’m kidding!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to post two chapters this week thanks to some lovely comments that motivated me. This chapter is a bit of a filler. I wanted to touch on some other characters, especially the Justice Cabal! Their dynamic is so precious. Sorry for throwing in all those critical quotes at once, I wanted to give it that Fire Emblem touch since this is a modern AU!


	6. Consideration

Robin anxiously tapped her fingers against the dining room table. "I'm keeping my last name."

"Sorry, what?" Lon'qu looked up from the counter, where he was peeling potatoes for dinner. He heard her, but he didn't want to believe it.

"I said I'm not going to change my last name." Robin said with a huff.

The raven-haired man set down the knife and a freshly peeled potato onto the cutting board with a clunk. Swiftly, he wiped his hands on a dish towel and went over to sit next to Robin, who flinched at the sound of the chair scraping the floor. "Why?"

"Because of Marc." Robin looked crestfallen. "I don't want him to grow up asking why he has a different last name."

"I see." Lon'qu rested his arms on the table and looked at his fiancée intently. "It'd give him the wrong idea."

Robin nodded. Forcing a weak smile, she placed her hands on top of his. "I don't want him to find out. But it's probably going to happen sooner or later."

"Later," he repeated. "For sure."

"I love you, I really do. But I can't take your last name. I wish I could, but..." Robin's voice trailed off and she looked down at her lap with a desolate expression.

"I understand." Lon'qu placed his arm around her reassuringly.

"Thanks."

"And it'd be better for when we—" Heat rushed to his cheeks as he realized what he was about to say.

Robin looked at him and pursed her lips. "For when we what?"

"I-er... Nothing. Nothing at all." He cleared his throat inconspicuously. "I didn't say anything!"

"Yes, you did." She poked him in the chest playfully. "Come on, spit it out."

"No." Lon'qu stayed put.

"Fine, I'm not coming over for a week." Robin crossed her arms. "And neither is Marc."

"Fine by me."

"Two weeks, then."

"This is blackmail." Lon'qu cringed.

"Say it or you don't see either of us for two weeks."

"But it's embarrassing..." Lon'qu looked away.

"As if you're not embarrassing enough already," Robin jeered.

"...See you in two weeks." Lon'qu stood up and began to walk away."Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he snapped.

"Agh, sorry! I was just kidding! You're not embarrassing." She grabbed his hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lon'qu sighed and sat back down. "Fine. I'll tell you." Robin grinned eagerly. He caught a glimpse of her expression and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Although she was stubborn at times like these, he loved her nonetheless. Nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "I-I was going to say it'd be better for when we have kids. Happy?"

Robin blinked a few times. They already had Marc, but Lon'qu wanted to have more children? "Oh." Astonishment filled her wide brown eyes.

"Marc is wonderful, but I'd like to have my own. Er, not my own. I meant a child with you. No, wait..." He groaned and covered his face with his hands, hoping to hide his flushed face. Nothing ever came out right when he was flustered.

Robin giggled. She couldn't help but think of how cute he was when he was flustered. Initially, it was what made her want to get to know him better. "It's okay. I know what you mean. To be honest, ever since I realized how great of a father you are to Marc, I've always dreamed of us starting a family together."

"We're already have," Lon'qu said. "But a bigger family would be nice." He removed his hands from his face as a smile spread across his features.

"I never told you because I always thought it was too soon, but Marc wants a younger sibling too. He's actually been bugging me about that since he started asking when we'd move in with you." 

"All the more reason to have another child then, right?"

"Yeah. But are you going to be alright with it? I mean, we have to... you know." Nervously, she bit her lip, not knowing how he'd respond.

"I'll be fine. You know more than me, so I trust that you'll know what to do." He actually sounded comfortable talking about it.

"More or less, yeah. I wouldn't really say I'm experienced, though." Robin spoke shyly.

Just then, Marc came running to the table. Lon'qu breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Gods he wouldn't have to respond to that. Marc stood between where the two of them were sitting and stood on his toes to peer over the table. "Mommy, I'm hungry. Is dinner ready?"

"Not yet." Lon'qu spoke sooner. He stood up to resume preparing dinner.

Marc pouted. "How much longer?"

"Not much longer." Robin smiled. "Your father is really good at peeling potatoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family things!! I'm sorry for such slow and kind of empty chapters. The last two have been like that. 
> 
> I've decided that next chapter will be the wedding! Then after that is where the real fun starts. :> I hope you'll stay tuned!


	7. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The wedding scene, as promised.

The fact that it was his wedding day hadn't quite sunk in until now. Hell, the fact that it was his and Robin's wedding day hadn't sunk in until now. Lon'qu stood at the altar, facing the back of the chapel. The seats were filled with friends and family alike. Many of them were easily recognizable, but others were not. With his brow furrowed slightly, Lon'qu fiddled with his tie. Much to his dismay, Robin wanted to keep the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride until the ceremony. Vaike, who was the Best Man, noticed Lon'qu's nervousness and did his best to whisper to him.

"Hey, you'll be fine," he spoke reassuringly. "Remember what Teach told ya this morning?"

"Yeah," Lon'qu replied. "Thanks."

As the minister conducting the ceremony, Libra cleared his throat. Without saying anything, he had an expression that said, "Be quiet, please." Yet, he was smiling as usual.

"Sorry," Vaike whispered even quieter than he spoke before.

Lon'qu looked out at the crowd. Bad idea. Luckily, everyone was looking at the Ring Bearer. Naturally, it was Marc. He wore a suit that was identical to Lon'qu's. He was all smiles as he walked down the aisle, just as happy as his parents were. Lon'qu's brown eyes followed Marc until he stood beside him. The boy looked up at him and grinned. Lon'qu smiled back and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Next came the Flower Girl, Lucina. She was wearing a pale blue dress that complimented her hair color. As she walked, she scattered rose petals of pink, purple, white, and red. Chrom was ecstatic, attempting to take as many pictures of her as he could from his seat while holding his son, Inigo. Lucina finished dropping the petals and made her way up to stand near the bridesmaids. Olivia knelt down and placed her hand on Lucina's shoulder. They both turned to wave at Chrom and Inigo and smiled.

Libra gestured for the congregation to stand, and everyone rose in unison. At last, it was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Robin stood at the end of the aisle in a stunning floor-length dress with flowers embroidered on the top layer of tulle. Her hair was in an elegant updo, soft layers of curls framing her face. As the quartet began to play, she made her way up the aisle. Lon'qu's hands flew to his face in awe. Robin wore a veil, but it wasn't hard to tell what she was feeling. It was overwhelming to see so many people present for the ceremony, but it was reassuring as well. She walked up to the altar and passed her bouquet over to Lissa, the Maid of Honor. As she stood before Lon'qu, he took in the full sight of her, admiring how breathtaking she was. Robin smiled when their gazes met.

"You look so handsome," she whispered.

Lon'qu already felt his face heating up and he hoped his flush wasn't entirely visible yet. "I-thanks. You look beautiful as well."

Robin held out her hands. Lon'qu hesitated for too long, earning an impatient nudge at his leg from Marc. He exhaled audibly and shut his eyes for a moment before taking her hands in his own.

"Welcome, you two. May the Gods be with you on this very special day," Libra greeted. The priest walked around the couple and stood before the congregation. "You may be seated." Everyone sat down accordingly. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of man and woman in holy matrimony. It is a union of love presented by the bonds that bring us here today." He paused. "Now then, I do think we've waited enough. I know for a fact that Lon'qu and Robin have waited enough already. Three years is quite some time, and if you include the time spent together before that, it's much longer." Libra chuckled. The assembly laughed lightheartedly. The priest walked back to stand behind the couple. He held his book of vows open and spoke.

"Do you, Lon'qu, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-I do." There was nervousness in his voice. Robin squeezed his hands to comfort him.

"And do you, Robin, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Very well. Love is something that many of us take for granted. It's often something that falters or perhaps even fades away amidst the chaos of life. If you may, please take a moment to reflect on the importance of love in your life." He paused, letting the statement sink in. "How do you show someone you love them? Have you done such a thing recently? Who do you love? Do they benefit you and enrich your life?" Libra paused again, taking more time than the last one. "My friends, perhaps for you the answers may be difficult to grasp, but they are without a doubt obvious to the couple here today. Now, we will proceed with the vows."

Lon'qu and Robin both pulled out pieces of paper, not letting go of each others' opposite hands. Lon'qu spoke first. "Robin, you are the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever known. In our time together, I've grown fond of you. You are indeed my only exception, and you will always be my only exception. You have given me so much in life and I will forever be grateful to have you. I cannot put into words how eager I am that we will be spending the rest of our lives together..." he trailed off. Lon'qu took a deep breath. "I love you. And no matter what the future holds, I will always love you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise and my devotion to you." Lon'qu took the gold diamond ring and slipped it onto Robin's finger above her engagement ring. "I take you as my wife, to have and to hold from now on for the rest of my life."

Robin smiled. "Thanks. I can say the same to you. Lon'qu, you are the most handsome and considerate man I've ever known. I love you. I love your shyness and your gentleness. I love every aspect of you and your entire being. You helped me through the hardest part in my life and I can't possibly thank you enough. I'm confident that together we'll overcome anything that gets in the way of our happiness together. I will work with you so that we can improve our lives together," Robin paused, looked down at Marc, and smiled. "and be able to have a true family now. I take you as my husband from now on until the end of time. Take this ring as a promise." She took Lon'qu's hand and slipped the gold band onto his ring finger.

"That was beautiful." Libra paused to raise his hand over the couple. "By the power vested in me by the halidom of Ylisse, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He closed his book and smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

Lon'qu lifted Robin's veil with shaky hands. _Gods, this is embarrassing._ Before he could even lean forward, Robin grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for longer than what Lon'qu thought was ideal. His face was flushed when they pulled away from each other.

"I probably should have said, 'You may now kiss the groom,'" Libra said with a chuckle. "Guests, allow me to introduce this newly-wedded couple, as they are. Congratulations, you two. May the Gods bless your marriage."

Lon'qu and Robin turned to face the assembly. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Robin stepped closer to her now-husband and brought her arm around his waist. Lon'qu lifted an arm up to place it across her shoulder, but he paused as Robin spoke. "You don't have to force yourself." She looked at him with a soft smile.

"I want to," He responded, draping his arm across her shoulder. "It will take some time to get used to, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Robin's wedding dress. This one just spoke to me. http://www.whiteazalea.com/1356-2418/tulle-v-neck-empire-elegant-wedding-dress.jpg
> 
> This was pretty fun to write, but it was still pretty difficult because the last wedding I went to was a year ago. I'm kicking myself for not having paid attention to it. I had to search up how everything worked. I hope it's satisfactory!
> 
> Also, I'm debating on writing a smut scene or not in the chapter after the next one. I feel like it might distract from the storyline a bit. Please let me know if you have any input on that! I will take readers' opinions into consideration!


	8. Celebration

“Maribelle! You don’t have to do this, you know!” Robin exclaimed, chasing the blonde as her heels clicked against the floor of the reception hall. The bride had changed into a different, shorter dress, but she forgot to change her shoes.

“Oh, hush darling. It’s your wedding day! You shouldn’t worry about anything. The bride simply cannot be the Master of Ceremonies for her own wedding reception.” Maribelle paused, clipboard in one arm. Her blonde curls bounced as she turned to Robin and handed her an extra pair of flats. “You need to enjoy yourself. Lissa and I will take care of everything.”

Robin grabbed her shoes from Maribelle with a huff. “Fine.” She took off her heels and changed into the flats. “But if anything happens, you know where to find me.”

Brady walked up to his mother, tears streaming down his face. “M-ma!”

“Goodness, Brady! What happened?”

He sniffled and held out his hand. “I got a boo-boo.”

“Alright, let’s get you taken care of.” Maribelle took her son’s uninjured hand and turned to Robin. “Nothing bad will happen, dear. Trust me.” She abruptly walked away with her pale pink dress swishing behind her.

Robin sighed and scanned the room for her husband. Sure enough, he was easily spotted, talking to two familiar Feroxi. As Robin walked up to the three of them, Flavia spoke. “Congratulations, Robin!”

“Thanks.” She smiled and gave Flavia a hug.

“Robin, you’re just in time!” Basilio spoke up. “I was just asking Lon’qu when you two were planning to give us more grandkids.” He grinned.

“Now that you’re married, it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” Flavia nudged Robin in the side.

Lon’qu’s cheeks were burning. Robin looked at him nervously. “Well, we’re planning on one more for sure…”

“Great! When can we expect one?” Basilio asked.

“Hopefully within the next year. We’ll let you know.” Robin whispered.

“Sorry, have to go.” Lon’qu grabbed Robin by the arm and led her away. “Marc needs something.”

“Have fun, you two!” Flavia called, waving at the couple.

As they got out of earshot, Lon’qu stopped and turned to Robin. “Sorry.”

She shook her head and placed her free hand on his arm. “No. It’s alright. Your comfort is what matters most. Let me know if it gets too overwhelming.”

“Auntie Robin, Uncle Lon’qu! Congratulations!” Lucina ran up to the couple joyously.

“Lucina! You did so well out there. Thank you!” Robin bent down and gave Lucina a hug.

Lon’qu did the same and picked her up. “You’ve grown a lot. How old are you now?”

“I’m nine.” Lucina grinned.

“My apologies, young lady. You probably don’t want to be held like a child anymore. Should I put you down?” He asked.

“No, it’s okay! Daddy can barely pick me up anymore.” She giggled.

“Lucina, you know that’s not true. I can try,” Chrom stepped in. “Congratulations, you two.” Olivia followed him, holding Inigo’s hand.

“Thank you, Chrom.” Robin smiled. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed your wedding in a thousand years, Robin. I’m so happy for you.”

Inigo peeked out from behind Olivia’s leg. She nudged her son forward. “Go on.”

“Umm, congrats.” Inigo said quietly. He was the spitting image of Chrom, but his personality matched that of his mother’s.

Robin knelt down next to the boy and smiled. “Thanks, Inigo.” She spoke softly.

“Y-you’re welcome…” He blushed and ran back to his mother, who picked him up.

“Sorry, he’s still really shy.” Olivia sighed. “Just like me.”

Lon’qu set Lucina down and she walked over to Chrom. “He’ll grow out of it. Marc did.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“May I have your attention, please?” Their conversation was interrupted as Maribelle spoke over the speaker system. “We’ll be getting started now, so if everyone would please take their seats, that would be lovely.”

Robin moved closer to Lon’qu and grasped his hand. “Sorry, but it looks like we have to get going now. We’ll see you later!”

Chrom nodded. “Yeah. Enjoy yourselves, you two!” He and his family waved as they walked away.

As the couple walked up to the front of the reception hall, guests greeted them left and right. They both did their best to say a simple “hello” back. They made their way to their seats and sat down. Marc sat at a table close to the front, with Owain and Cynthia.

“Now that the Bride and Groom are seated, we’ll have a speech from the best man. Vaike, it’s all yours.” Maribelle spoke. The audience applauded.

Once it quieted down, Vaike picked up his microphone. “Thanks! First of all, congrats to Lon’qu and Robin. I’m so freaking excited for you two. If you don’t know me, I’m Vaike. I’ve been best friends with Lon’qu here ever since good ol’ high school. And I met Robin before they started dating. It’s so great to be here. Wow. I never thought I’d see this day. And to be honest I never even thought that my best friend would be getting married before me. Lon’qu’s always had trouble with ladies, so I always thought, ‘Man, is he gay?’” The audience burst into laughter.

“Vaike!” Lon’qu shouted and stood up, turning towards his Best Man. The audience laughed. Robin was laughing as well. She tugged on the sleeve of Lon’qu’s tuxedo, urging him to sit down. He obliged, still flustered.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” He held up his hands defensively. “I’m gettin’ there. We all probably thought that at least once, am I right? But obviously, that ain’t true.” The blond man’s tone shifted to a more serious one. He looked at the Groom and spoke. “Lon’qu, when you first told me about Robin, I was ecstatic. I thought you’d never find anyone like her. But you started changing. In a good way. I noticed how your face lit up whenever you talked about her. And how you smiled whenever you showed me pictures of her.  You were happy and smiling a lot more often. Teach probably knew you were in love with her before you even realized it yourself. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you finally found someone who completed you, someone who added to your life.” He paused. “I’m so happy for you, and I know you and Robin are gonna love having each other in your lives for real now. I wish you both the best. Thanks for listening.” He set down his microphone and passed it across the table to where the bridesmaids were sitting.

“Vaike, you’re too much.” Lon’qu said with a soft smile.

“Aw, c’mere you.” The blond gave him a quick hug.

“Thank you, Vaike. Up next, some words from the Maid of Honor, Lissa. Take it away, darling.”

“Thanks Maribelle!” Lissa stood up eagerly. “Hi, everyone! I’m Lissa. I met Robin through my brother during college. She’s my best friend. Oh, and I met Lon’qu after they started dating. Well, it wasn’t even a proper meeting. One day I went to her apartment to help take care of Marc, and there he was. He sort of ran away before I could say anything, but we’re good now.” The audience applauded and laughed. Lissa grinned. “Anyway, I’m really happy for you two! Robin, you’re such a smart, beautiful, and captivating person. I’m so glad you’ve found someone who loves you as much as you love him. I knew you found the one by how relaxed you were around him and the way you looked at him as he held Marc. Lon’qu, you’re so lucky. You always look at Robin as if she’s made of gold, and the way you care for Marc shows how much you love both of them. I wish you nothing but the best.” Lissa paused and lifted up her champagne glass. “I’d like to give a toast for the happy couple. For a lifetime of love and happiness.”

“For a lifetime of love and happiness!” The audience repeated and clinked their glasses together.

“Thank you, and congratulations to you both!” Lissa sat down and gave Robin a tight hug.

“Lissa, that was wonderful. Thank you so much!” The Bride smiled.

* * *

The rest of the reception went well. After dinner, the couple’s first dance together led to plenty of “awww”-ing and a very flustered Lon’qu. When that was over, the floor was open to anyone. Lon’qu was asked to dance by quite a few women, whom he politely declined until Robin quite literally shoved him out of his seat. It didn’t take long until Robin was on the dance floor as well.

One particular redhead she danced with was oddly familiar. She learned that his name was Gaius. He left as quickly as he appeared by pressing a kiss to her hand and saying, “I’ll definitely be seeing you soon, Bubbles.”

_Bubbles, huh?_

The bouquet toss was fine.

The garter throw, on the other hand, was not. The mere thought of it made Lon'qu so flustered that he could barely even touch his wife, let alone reach up her dress in front of so many people. Robin knew it would happen, so she secretly slid the garter down just above her knee so he wouldn't have as much trouble with it. 

Guests started leaving after the cake cutting, many of them with their children sleeping in their arms or on their backs.

“Daddy, I’m sleepy.” Marc yawned and stretched out his arms for Lon’qu to pick him up.

Lon’qu scooped the boy into his arms. “Hey. Don’t you remember that you’re spending the night with Owain and Aunt Lissa?”

“Really?” Marc’s brown eyes widened.

“Yes, really.” Lon’qu smiled.

“I forgot!” Marc exclaimed and laughed.

“Thanks for inviting us, Lon’qu.” Olivia spoke up.

“Congratulations again.” Chrom added and draped his arm across his wife’s shoulders. “It’s about time we got going. We already said goodbye to Robin.”

“Not a problem.” He nodded and set Marc down. “Marc, say bye to Lucina and Inigo.”

“Bye-bye.” Inigo said, rubbing his eyes. Lucina gave Marc a hug and held her younger brother’s hand as the family walked away.

“Hey. Congrats, man. Sorry for sneakin’ up on you like this, but I gotta leave too.” Gaius grinned and held out his hand.

“Gaius? Gods, I haven’t seen you since graduation. How have you been?” He shook the ginger’s hand firmly.

“Nice to see you too, Grumbles. Same ol’ stuff’s been goin’ on. You know, the usual.”

“That’s good,” he said.

“Lon’qu! I can’t find Robin!” Maribelle spoke frantically. “Help me find her!”

“Sorry. We’ll have to catch up some other time.” Lon’qu said with a sigh.

“See ya, Grumbles. And we will. Trust me.” Gaius unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. He walked away with a smug grin on his face.

* * *

 “Robin, you and Lon’qu can go now!” Lissa insisted. “Don’t overwork yourself. Lighten up, today’s a special day! Maribelle and I can clean up everything.”

“Lissa’s right, dear. Put that broom down and go have some fun.” Maribelle snatched the broomstick from her with a wink.

“I-If you say so.” Robin stuttered, blushing at what Maribelle was implying.

Lissa giggled. “Don’t worry about Marc, either. He’ll be just fine.” She glanced at the boys sitting against the wall. Brady was fast asleep, leaning against Owain’s shoulder. Owain was sleeping as well, leaning on Marc’s shoulder.

“Alright, fine. We’ll go now.” Robin paused. “Maribelle, Lissa, thank you so much for doing this.” She brought the two of them into a group hug.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it.” Lissa smiled, hugging them back.

“Anything for you, darling.”

“Oh, Lon’qu! Good timing. We’re leaving.” She pulled away from the hug and walked over to her husband.

“What? But—”

“No buts.” Maribelle cut him off. “We’ll take care of everything.” The blonde pushed him away. “Now say goodnight to Marc and be on your merry way.”

“Ugh, fine.” He groaned. “Now will you _please_ stop touching me?”

Robin giggled and made her way over to where Marc was sitting. His nose was buried in a book. He stood up when he saw his parents walking towards him. “Mom, dad!”

Owain woke up and yawned. Brady woke up as well. “Whuzzat?” He murmured, rubbing his eyes. “Oh! Auntie and uncle...”

"Wh-what's happening?" Owain looked around frantically.

Robin knelt down next to the kids. “Hi, Brady. Hey, Owain.” she greeted.

“Hi,” they murmured in unison. 

“Marc, we’ll be going now.” Lon’qu bent down to talk to the boy. “Be good to Aunt Lissa, okay?”

“I will!” Marc gave Lon’qu a hug, and then did the same for Robin. She pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head. 

"Goodnight, sweetie." 

* * *

“So that’s just for tonight, correct?” The hotel receptionist asked. Lon’qu nodded in response. “I apologize for intruding, but did you two just get married?”

“Yes," the raven haired man replied.

“Oh, I see! So you’re the ones Maribelle told me about. We’ve been expecting you. Your bags are already in your room.”

Robin’s expression hardened at  the mention of Maribelle’s name. It was already enough getting them a room at a fancy hotel, but she even told them specifically about them? _I’m going to have a word with her later…_

“Relax,” Lon’qu spoke. “Isn’t this nice?”

“Yeah,” Robin huffed. “What else, did she pay for our room, too?”

“You’re close,” the receptionist added. “She’s covering half of it.”

“Stupid rich people…” Robin muttered.

“Well, her father does own this hotel chain.” He added with a smile. "Something like that isn't a problem for her."

“Whoa." Her jaw was slack in amazement. "No way. Suddenly, I feel a lot less guilty about this.”

“Here are your keys, sir. Your room is on the 18th floor.” The receptionist handed Lon’qu the room key along with a brochure. "I hope you enjoy your stay." 

“Thanks,” Robin replied. She took her husband’s hand and walked towards the elevator. They waited in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Lon’qu pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Robin’s eyes widened in surprise before she returned the kiss with just as much passion. It was obvious that he’d wanted this for a long time. Desperation kicked in as Lon’qu pinned her against the side of the elevator, lifting her up and supporting her beneath her thighs. Robin’s mind was reeling at the passion, and she forced his tuxedo jacket off. As he eased his tongue into her mouth, Robin moaned into the kiss and allowed Lon’qu to take control. Her hands faltered at his shirt collar, attempting to loosen his bowtie. Just then, the elevator bell sounded as it approached their floor. Lon’qu pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers to catch his breath. He set her down with a smirk.

“That was to make up for the kiss during the ceremony earlier.”

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, originally I planned to make this and the wedding scene one big chapter, but I ended up writing a lot more than usual so I decided to split it up. This is the longest chapter so far, with 10 pages in google docs.
> 
> I threw in the "gay" joke as a reference to Lon'qu and Vaike's Harvest Scramble DLC supports. If you haven't seen them yet, I highly reccomend looking them up! I sincerely apologize if it offended anyone. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the elevator bit. I had to indulge myself because I'll admit that's one of my biggest fantasies. Sloppy makeouts in elevators all the way.
> 
> I'm still in need of some input on whether or not I should make the next chapter a smut scene. Please let me know and I will definitely take your thoughts into consideration.


	9. Raw Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this chapter a smut scene! Thank you to all who gave me feedback on whether or not I should have done it. I hope it's satisfactory! 
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long! I started school recently and it's already kicking my ass...

"G-gods! Lon'qu," Robin moaned as her husband attacked her neck with kisses. As soon as they got to their hotel room, which they hadn't even gotten the chance to explore, Lon'qu had his bride pinned down against the bed. Robin was ashamed at how much she was enjoying this, and so soon. She was already hot and bothered from their quick elevator make-out, and Lon'qu's speed was just making it worse. The dominant side of him was just so irresistible compared to his usual shyness. Robin gasped as she felt his teeth digging into her skin.

Lon'qu immediately pulled away and looked into his wife's eyes. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. I liked it a lot." Before he could lean back in to resume what he was doing, Robin covered her neck with her hands. "Wait."

"Oh Gods, what's wrong?" Lon'qu's face flushed. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you still want to do this?"

And there was his flustered side, pouring out all at once.

Robin sat up and gently smacked his head. "That's what I should be asking you! You seem like you know exactly what to do. Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"Y-yes!" He stammered. "Robin, you were my first kiss!"

"Sorry," she said with a nervous laugh. "I just didn't expect you to be like this."

"Am I that bad?"

"No, not at all. It's really hot."

Lon'qu's face turned red. "Th-thanks."

"I like seeing this side of you." Robin moved so that she was straddling him. She eased down slowly, pushing his back against the bed. "But I'm going to have to take control sooner or later," she whispered. Robin reached by her side to undo the zipper on her dress, bringing it over her head and tossing it aside. Lon'qu's face flushed even deeper as he saw what she was left wearing.

A white lace bra adorned her chest, accentuating the curvature of her breasts. It matched her underwear, which had lace in the same patterns and a bow in the back. Heat coiled within Lon'qu's body as unsavory thoughts towards Robin filled his mind. "W-well?" She averted her gaze in embarrassment.

"You're so beautiful..." Lon'qu couldn't take his eyes off of her. Lips curling into a smirk, Robin leaned down and brought their lips together with passion, slowly grinding against him. Lon'qu's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed and eagerly returned the kiss. Robin involuntarily grinded her hips against him further as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Her hands made their way up to his shirt collar and she made quick work of undoing the buttons, moving the fabric aside. She pulled away from the kiss and ran her fingertips over his chest and stomach, earning a gasp from Lon'qu in response. His breathing hitched as her hands found their way to his belt. Robin faltered for a moment, moving up to see a rather nervous-looking husband. "Lon'qu... Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he replied. "S-sorry, it's just new to me."

"Alright," she paused and leaned in to give him a quick, chaste kiss. "Let me know if anything makes uncomfortable, okay?"

"I will." He smiled and reached up to caress her cheek. Robin sighed contentedly and looked at him with a loving gaze. She moved down and snuggled against his chest for a moment before moving up to press kisses against his neck. Lon'qu threw his head back in pleasure and reached up to tangle his fingers in her porcelain locks. Her gentle kisses quickly became sloppy and she began to leave hickeys behind from sucking against his skin. Lon'qu moaned wantonly in response as his eyes slipped shut in pleasure. Robin continued to ravage his neck, enjoying the noises she elicited from her husband. When she finished, she unfastened her bra and slowly took it off, leaving Lon'qu frozen once again as he took in the sight of her figure.

Lon'qu turned his head away in embarrassment, but his eyes were still on her breasts. Her skin was smooth and it seemed to be glowing in the light of their room. He felt his length straining against his slacks. Robin gave a smug grin and unfastened his belt, throwing it aside with a clink and bringing his pants down. She palmed his length through his boxers and Lon'qu's breathing hitched in response. Robin instantly felt more heat rush to her core.

Although she'd never admit it, she often fantasized about this moment. Lon'qu was just so handsome, and Robin couldn't help her own desires. Many nights, Robin would have her hands down her pants, moaning his name as she pleasured herself.

But now those fantasies were becoming reality.

And Gods, reality was so much better.

Lon'qu looked at her with a half-lidded, lustful gaze. Neither of them said a word as Robin took off her underwear and slipped his boxers down. There was no need for hesitation. Both of them had been wanting this for so long. Robin positioned herself just above the tip of his member and took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She looked at him with caution.

"Y-yeah," he said with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied with a gentle smile. With that, she brought herself down onto him with a strained gasp. Robin couldn't believe how filled she felt, and she whined softly as her walls accomodated to his size. Lon'qu's mind was swimming with pleasure. "Gods, Lon'qu... You feel incredible, she spoke with a quiet voice. "How is it for you?"

"It feels amazing," he gasped. Much better than expected. Fantasizing only did so much, and he'd never felt anything like it before. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just... give me a second." Robin bit her lip at the tight feeling, unsure if it would subside. It wasn't painful, just different. Luckily, she was on top and completely in control.

She slowly began to ease in and out of him. The sensation sent heat through Lon'qu's entire body. Grateful that his nerves had subsided, he began to meet Robin's rhythm with small thrusts of his own. They quickly found an optimal pace, and Robin laid down, pressing their torsos together. Unfortunately for Lon'qu, her mouth was right by his ear.

He could hear every noise she made, and it drove him mad. "A-ah! It's so deep..." Robin trailed off with a wanton moan. "Gods, yes!" Their sounds of pleasure and the skin-on-skin contact filled the room. As they picked up speed, Robin began to grind as hard as she could against Lon'qu, wanting to take in as much of his length as possible. Lon'qu grabbed her hips, forcing her down onto him. His breathing hitched as he could feel his orgasm building up. Robin's fingers knotted through her husband's dark hair as she felt herself growing more desperate. "Keep going... Please, I--!" She was cut off as she reached her peak, burying her face into Lon'qu's shoulder. Her entire body shuddered with pleasure as the wash of orgasm overcame her.

"Fuck... Oh Gods, Robin!" Her walls wrapped around his length deliciously, and with one last thrust, Lon'qu reached his orgasm as well. He released deep inside of her, warmth coating her insides. Robin gasped at the feeling as she moved from on top and flopped down onto the bed next to him. Lon'qu shifted to lay on his side and reached up to lovingly caress Robin's cheek. She leaned into the warmth with a content sigh before moving in and snuggling against his chest. Hesitantly, he placed an arm across her shoulders, holding her tightly.

"I love you," she spoke softly, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you, too." Lon'qu smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Before they realized it, the two of them dozed off, sleeping in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored one day and decided to make a google doc of character profiles in the style of the ingame roster. Here is is, if you're interested! I'll try to keep it updated as I release new chapters. If you're a new reader of this fic, I reccomend you get up to date before you check it out to avoid spoilers.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/178bZph8m8XBDszI9wNa2_2hEx_-CvH5nfzSC5nD-4-g/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a OOC for Lon'qu in terms of FEA verse, but I wanted to go with this fic verse. I also feel like it went a little too smoothly. Oh well.  
> Thank you for your continued support! I hope you enjoyed this sin-filled chapter. Lately all I've been writing is sin.


End file.
